fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldigan
, Eltshan |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Hezul (Ancestor) Imuka (Distant Relative) Lachesis (Younger Half-Sister) Chagall (Distant Relative) Grahnye (Wife) Ares (Son) Diarmuid (Half-Nephew) Nanna (Half-Niece) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Girl of the Spirit Forest (Fought in Chapter 3: Lionheart Eldigan) (Genealogy of the Holy War) Xenologue 10: Rogues & Redeemers 1 (Joins in Xenologue 15: Infinite Regalia) (Awakening) Paralogue 2: Sibling Bonds (Heroes) |class =Paladin (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Junji Majima English Greg Chun }} Eldigan is a non-playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the commander of the Cross Knights and the lord of Agustria's House Nordion during the first generation. As a descendant of Crusader Hezul, he wields the powerful "Demon Sword" Mystletainn. Eldigan shares many similarities with Camus from the Archanea Series and is thus considered part of the Camus archetype. Profile Eldigan is the older half-brother of Lachesis, and a close friend to Sigurd and Quan, both of whom he first met at Belhalla's military academy. He is also the husband of Grahnye and the father of Ares, both of whom move to Leonster to stay with her parents before Agustria enters a war against Grannvale. Eldigan is extremely loyal to the Agustrian royal family, as his ancestors inadvertently inherited Hezul's Holy Blood through Hezul's daughter, who was married off to Nordion. They thus swore to utilize the powers of the Mystletainn to protect the royal family. King Imuka was a mentor and close friend of Eldigan, particularly in the latter's youth. While Sigurd is residing in Evans Castle during his invasion of Verdane, Eldigan pays a visit to him in which he promises to watch over Evans while Sigurd marches deeper into Verdane. Shortly thereafter, Prince Elliot of Heirhein moves out to capture Evans, but he is stopped in his tracks by Eldigan and the Cross Knights. Sometime later, Eldigan decides to travel to Agusty in order to convince Chagall to end his military buildup, despite Lachesis's warnings. This results in him being arrested by Chagall, but he is later released when Sigurd conquers Agusty. When meeting with Sigurd, Eldigan tells him that he has one year to restore the peace and leave Agustria. During the next six months, Eldigan resides in Madino Castle with Chagall, while he leaves the Cross Knights at Silvail, prepared to take out Sigurd if he breaks their agreement. After Sigurd is forced into a battle against Chagall's forces and wins, Eldigan finally decides to lead the Cross Knights against Sigurd's army due to his immense loyalty to his country. As the two armies clash, Lachesis pleads with him to stop the senseless fighting and convince Chagall to accept a truce. Moved by his sister's pleas, Eldigan gives his prized Earth Sword to her as a memento before departing from the battlefield to reason with Chagall, telling the last heir of Hezul it is too dangerous to fight against Grannvale right now and that it is best to go into hiding for his and Agustria's safety. However, the king refuses to listen to him and has him executed for treason. Personality Eldigan is an extremely honorable knight who holds his oath above all. Unlike many Agustrian nobles such as the greedy Macbeth and hothead Elliot, Eldigan understood the pain and suffering that war brought to the people. Eldigan treated the cross knights like family and in his last battle thanked them for their years of loyalty. Eldigan was a close friend of Sigurd and Quan since their days at Belhalla. Though during the Grannvale occupation of Agustria, Eldigan felt that despite Sigurd's best intentions, he couldn't stop Grannvale's true intention of taking over the country. In his final battle with Sigurd, Eldigan understood they were only at odds due to their mutual knightly oaths to their countries. Due to both his royal oath and friendship with Imuka, Eldigan was eternally loyal to Chagall, feeling Agustria would be doomed if the last heir of Hezul was killed. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood |-|Chapter 1= |-|Chapter 3= Overview Eldigan appears twice on the battlefield: once during Chapter 1, and then later on in Chapter 3. In Chapter 1, he is an ally of the player's, and alongside his troop of Cross Knights, makes short work of Elliot. In Chapter 3, however, Eldigan will be forced to turn against the player. Despite not possessing any skills, Eldigan is extremely difficult to defeat due to his 5-Star Leadership and the powerful Mystletainn. It is thus highly recommended to have Lachesis speak with him in order to receive the Earth Sword, and more importantly, get Eldigan to leave the battlefield. Savvy players might recognize that there is a third option for dealing with Eldigan: it would be theoretically possible to lure him away from Silvail in order to seize the castle without killing him. Doing so will cause Eldigan, like all on-field bosses whose castle has been seized, to vanish without a trace. As much as the player may wish to spare Eldigan, this will have no impact on the plot, and will also prevent the player from acquiring the Earth Sword or Life Ring. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|(Inf. Regalia)= |-|Enemy (R&R 3)= Fire Emblem Heroes ;Lionheart :''Ruler of Nordion. Wields the Demon Sword in knightly devotion to any master. Older brother of Lachesis. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Mystletainn Rising Light }} Skills Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Battle Conversations Once Sigurd and Eldigan get near each other: * Sigurd: Eldigan, please! Put down your sword! I don't want to fight you! I still have every intention of handing over Agusty! Please, I just need a little more time! * Eldigan: ...Sigurd, I've heard enough. It's just you and me on the battlefield now. Two knights fighting with grace and honor. But I'm not about to fall with the Mystletainn at my side... 'Til death! Battle Quotes Default Vs. Sigurd * Eldigan: Sigurd... I never expected to ever have to cross swords with you. As knights, however, this is our fate. There is nothing either of us can do about it. * Sigurd: W, wait! Eldigan!! Vs. Lachesis * Eldigan: No, Lachesis! I don’t want to fight you!! Death Quotes ''Awakening'' Recruitment ''Heroes'' :See Main Article: Eldigan/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Eldigan is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *The lover conversation between Nanna and Ares in the Final Chapter reveals that Eldigan and Lachesis have different mothers. Furthermore, Lachesis fell in love with Eldigan, although his feelings towards her are unclear. *Eldigan has a unique battle sprite to other male paladins in the game. *Eldigan, Palla and Est are the only recruitable DLC characters in Awakening that do not have recruitable SpotPass versions. **Although Eldigan appears more akin to a SpotPass character than a DLC one, in that not only does he lack unique art, he appears on maps where he is not the specific DLC Einherjar for that map, and lacking the DLC needed to recruit him, Infinite Regalia, does not cause him to have the Nondescript Unit portrait that it does with other DLC characters. **Infinite Regalia's resources have placeholder graphics of Eldigan's portrait, cropped from his TCG artwork. This may imply Eldigan was to have new artwork much like the other Einherjar.https://tcrf.net/Fire_Emblem_Awakening/Downloadable_Content *Eldigan is the only DLC character in Awakening to not have a new character art. *In Heroes, Eldigan is one of the few characters whose exclusive weapon is not preceded by a Silver weapon, as he is instead preceded by a Killing Edge. The others are Ephraim, Tana, Joshua, Mia, and Ares. **He also shares his English voice actor, Greg Chun, with Ephraim, Ike, and Lukas in Heroes. Gallery References Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters